<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put my mind at ease by cat_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090110">Put my mind at ease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast'>cat_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fly away with me tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian AU, Oops, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Song fic, gigi is literally a sex god, kind of, lots of teasing, smug Gigi, sort of friends with benefits, this is filthy, top gigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be there at 8<br/>You better have food, I'm starving" </p><p>"I can think of better things you could be eating" </p><p>"Crystal…" </p><p>"Okay yeah yeah I'll get us food" </p><p> </p><p>Or<br/>The one in which Crystal is stressed and Gigi helps out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fly away with me tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put my mind at ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This pretty much wrote itself and guess what? It's porn again!</p><p>Its a direct continuation of my other fic (I made it a series so its easier to find) but you dont really need to read it to understand this one, it was smut then and it's still smut now, there's barely any plot.</p><p>It's not what you were promised in the first one, but its better! (I said, you know, like a liar) </p><p> </p><p>Song that inspired it is Pretty Please by Dua Lipa. I've wanted to write a story for it since I've heard it some months ago. Why are all the songs in that album so fucking sexy??</p><p>Now please, lay back and enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>But my mind is running wild, could you help me slow it down?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Put my mind at ease</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pretty please</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to meet at <em>De Lirium</em>, one of Crystal's favourite places. </p><p>She had promised Gigi she'd show her where gay people met, stirring her away from the <em>straights only</em> places Gigi's friends always dragger her to. </p><p>But truth was, she's had the shittiest day at work. Week really. And she still had to think about due dates and future projects. And bills and adult stuff that made her want to hide under her blankets for all of eternity. Or maybe just for the night. She lacked the energy to even get dresses. Even standing up from the sofa seemed like too much work. </p><p>But this was Gigi. Not any girl. Gigi with the pink hair, pretty brown eyes and fingers that seemed to know Crystal like few lovers did. Gigi that kissed her in a way that brought her to her knees. </p><p>So she did the next best thing. </p><p>She texted asking her to come over instead. To which, unsurprisingly, Gigi agreed in a heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is everything okay though? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can do it another day if you're not feeling it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm fine! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just a challenging week</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She replied quickly, not wanting her to think that she didn't want to see her. Quite the opposite really. Sex sounded like the perfect way to unwind. Or watching a movie, that was cool too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sounds like you need to relax a little</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I do</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you happen to know someone that could help me with that? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Actually</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I might ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there at 8</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You better have food, I'm starving</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I can think of better things you could be eating</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Crystal…</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Okay yeah yeh I'll get us food</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good girl</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to turn Crystal into a horny mess. Which she already was anyway, but something about Gigi calling her good girl made her insides twist and knot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gigi got there at 8, true to her word. </p><p>She pushed the door open as she heard Crystal yell from the inside. </p><p>"Not even going to get up to greet me?" She asked, trying to sound offended. </p><p>"Can you lock the door behind you?" replied Crystal instead. She was comfortably sitting on one end of the sofa. She tried to sound unphased, but truth was, she was already worked up from hours of the mere thought of having Gigi by her side once again. </p><p>Gigi rolled her eyes, smiling. Locking the door as she left her shoes there, padding into the unfamiliar place. </p><p>It was colorful, art prints and paintings hanging on every wall. Bookcases filled on equal measure by small sculptures, trinkets and books that looked like the kind that would be filled with images and not words. </p><p>"Come here baby" Crystal patted the place next to her. And Gigi all but ran to her. "You look sexy." She said as she saw her approach. </p><p>Gigi had barely tried, and that was the truth. She knew Crystal found her hot. She also knew Crystal would be in her lounge wear. So she had thrown on a pair of sweats that hung a little low, and a shirt that rode a little high. It was perfect for what she was there to do. And she did look hot. </p><p>"I know." She flicked her pink hair away and leaned down for a kiss, settling by Crystal's side as neither of them attempted to break it. </p><p>"God, I missed that" Crystal hummed, pecking her one last time before she turned to the tv. "I got us sushi, I hope you like it. It's all vegetarian, don't worry" She pointed at the small coffee table where she had laid out the food and some wine. Gigi almost swooned at the fact that Crystal remembered she was vegetarian. After seeing each other once. And in which she had been high and drunk. Gigi was impressed. </p><p>"I love it, thank you Crys" </p><p>"Sorry I made you come here, I know you wanted to-" </p><p>"Hey no, it's nothing" Gigi reassured her, eyes locked on the curly-haired girl's. "I can tell you were not feeling up to going out, I don't mind coming here at all" </p><p>"Thank you" Crystal looked at her, smiling wide with bags under her eyes. Gigi knew she had made the right decision. "I had an awful week and I'm still behind on a bunch of work." Her eyes naturally trailed to the corner of the room, where a half painted canvas waited to be finished. </p><p>"I understand how it can be to be a freelancer, believe me" Gigi leaned down once again for a sweet kiss. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"oh! Is this Wonder Woman? I love this movie!" </p><p>"You only like it because Gal Gadot is hot" Crystal poked at her belly, making Gigi frown. </p><p>"That's not true!" </p><p>Gigi was laying across the sofa, head on Crystal's lap. Her hand carefully stroking her leg occasionally. Crystal was still on her end of the couch, one leg under Gigi's head and the other sprawled over the armrest. </p><p>"We're watching it," Gigi said. Her tone left little space for debate, and Crystal was comfortable so she didn't say anything. Only made a small noise that could be taken as an agreement. Which Gigi did, twisting herself around and smiling up at Crystal. </p><p>She was horny, but she also could play the long game. </p><p> </p><p>They were not even fifteen minutes ino the movie when Crystal became aware of Gigi's fingers. They had been stroking her leg since she had laid down. But now they inched closer and closer to her groin. Brushing her thighs in a move Crystal would've called mindless, if she didn't know better. </p><p> </p><p>It stayed like that for a while longer, and Gigi did seem really into the movie. The only sign that she was aware of Crystal's presence were her fingers playing idly with the hem of her pajama shorts. </p><p>As Gigi got closer to where Crystal needed her, her breathing became heavier. </p><p>Until she started stroking her clit right over her tiny shorts. It was a soft touch. Not meant to get her off, but to remind her of why she was there in the first place. </p><p>"Gi-"</p><p>"shh, I'm watching the movie Crys" But Gigi looked up again, a knowing smile and stern eyes, that left no place for disobedience. </p><p>She nodded, defeated. She let Gigi play with her, trying to watch the movie too, but feeling herself getting wetter by the second. </p><p>The stimulation was hardly enough, but it was something. And with time it became harder to ignore. </p><p>"Crys, baby, do me a favour." Gigi said during a commercial break. The movie was over halfway done, and Crystal was trying to cope with the incessant stroking of her thighs and pussy. </p><p>"mmhm" she answered, eager to get a minute of peace. </p><p>"Go grab a vibe for me, please." Her voice was sweet, but her expression was mischievous. Crystal tried to stifle a moan, which in return came out broken. She found herself complying without saying a word anyway. </p><p>She came back with her small orange vibrator. It was smooth to the touch, and she placed it on Gigi's palm. </p><p>"Sit, the movie's back" it was all she said, as they settled into the same positions as before. </p><p>This time along with Gigi's fingers Crystal felt the barely there vibrations from the toy over her center. She could tell it was on the lowest setting. Still too little for her to cum. Which was how Gigi wanted it, it seemed. But she whined a little at the first contact anyway. </p><p>Even though it was still over her shorts, she could feel the slight pressure of it over her folds. Her clit was left ignored for the most part. </p><p>For some reason she found herself unable to complain. She was being teased for the best part of two hours, and still she could say nothing, only endure what felt like one of the worst punishments she'd ever faced. </p><p>Her hips had started doing small waves, but Gigi didn't seem to care, so Crystal didn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>When the movie finally came to an end Crystal's wetness was impossible to ignore, as her shorts were pretty much ruined. She would also have to somehow find a way to clean the sofa. Or at least rid it of the smell of sex where she had dripped on it. </p><p>Gigi sat up, and looked her in the eyes with an intensity that hadn't been there before. Her fingers were still pressing against Crystal. </p><p>"Crys…" She looked almost adoringly at her. "You did so well darling, never complained, not even once." As she said it, her fingers finally slipped under her shorts, finding no underwear. The vibe was pressed on her clit in no time. Crystal could tell it had been turned to a higher setting, it made her shiver. </p><p>"Fuck, I can't take it a lot longer" she moaned, eyes pleading. </p><p>"Crys I'm in no position to tell you when you can and can't cum." Gigi pressed it harder, a finger finding her slit and fucking into her slowly in shallow moves. "Unless you want me to" </p><p>"No- Not tonight" Crystal managed to say, feeling herself right on the edge of something amazing. </p><p>The implications made Gigi smile. She found a better angle where she could fuck Crystal deeper and still have the vibe right where she needed it. </p><p>She had her coming in no time. Crystal held her hand there by the wrist, closing her eyes and riding her orgasm to the very last wave. </p><p>"That-" she tried to say, but was cut short. </p><p>"Oh, I'm not even close to finished with you baby" Gigi smiled, sucking her fingers into her mouth. </p><p>"God you're beautiful" Crystal couldn't help herself, she launched forward, kissing Gigi with all her might. </p><p>"your room, now, I need space." The smirk on the pink-haired girl promised nothing good, and Crystal was all for it. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were, finally, in bed, they both stripped. </p><p>Crystal took in the naked form of her lover. She was all milky skin and long limbs. Pale eyes and bright hair. She looked right at home in Crystal's bedroom, and it was turning her on more than she cared to admit. </p><p>Gigi pushed her down to lay flat on the bed. She kissed her breasts for a few seconds and then huffed, probably remembering what Crystal had told her the first time. </p><p>"You know you can play with them if you want" </p><p>"It's no fun if it doesn't make you moan my name" Gigi smirked "you should get them pierced, I heard that helps." It would've been a lie if Crystal said she'd never thought about it before. Maybe she'd give it a try someday. </p><p>"Maybe I will," she winked, bringing Gigi up for a kiss. But she had other ideas, and as soon as the kiss broke she was quickly on her knees between Crystal's thighs. </p><p>She didn't wait or tease before spreading her open and licking into her. Crystal moaned, ready to cum again. </p><p>Gigi flicked her tongue over her clit in an experienced move, tracing her entrance with a finger. </p><p>"Fuck me already, please Geeg!" Crystal had learned that she was not above begging when it came to Gigi Goode. There was no shame, and her lover always asked when she wanted something. She should learn a thing or two from Gigi. </p><p>When two fingers pressed into her she let her hips move on their own, chasing after the orgasm. </p><p>It didn't take long, she was already overworked by the teasing. She could see her pussy if she looked down, it was sensitive, the feeling was enough for her to know that. But it also was puffier than usual, her lover's plump lips sealed around her clit. </p><p>Gigi was looking up at her through her lashes. There was a hint of something there, that Crystal couldn't quite place, but the amazing feeling didn't let her think too long about it. </p><p>Crystal rode her orgasm, and then tried to let her breathing come back to normal, when she felt it simmering down. </p><p>But Gigi was not letting her. Her fingers still pumping inside of her, Crystal's whole body trembled. </p><p>Gigi was next to her, kissing her soundly, not letting her get away from her touch. </p><p>"Geeg, oh my God." One of her hands entwined with Gigi's free one, she grasped at it tightly. Her breathing faster, high pitched whines escaped every time she exhaled. Gigi kept fucking her. </p><p>"You were so good, took all the teasing without a word. I thought you were gonna break when I asked for the vibe, but you took it so well," cooed Gigi, her mouth inches away from Crystal’s. "Let me reward you" She made her way down her body again, fingers still pumping inside of her, making obscene noises with all the extra wetness from the orgasm. </p><p>Sounds Crystal never knew she could make rolled out of her tongue when her lover licked into her. Tongue stiff over her clit, delivering quick laps that only made Crystal cry out harder.</p><p>She wasn't sure if she was having another orgasm, her body twitched and Gigi didn't seem keen on stopping anytime soon. Her eyes were fixed on hers, a self-satisfied smile spread on her face as she kept working Crystal's exhausted body. </p><p>Gigi's tongue left her clit, and the fingers that had been fucking her now replaced it, drawing fast circles over it. Crystal hissed, sobbing and thrashing, feeling oversensitivity spread over her whole body at the contact. But something stopped her from grabbing at the hand causing such wonderful torture. The pleasure mixed with the pain, like Gigi knew exactly what she was doing. The smirk on her lips told her she probably did. Her eyes were still alert though, looking for any sign of discomfort.</p><p>Crystal had never been brought to such extreme, she didn't know how long Gigi had been rubbing and fucking her, she just knew she couldn't keep her body still, but that didn't seem to stop her lover. </p><p>Gigi kneeled next to her, hand still working. She managed to trap one of Crystal’s legs against her body, making sure to keep her nice and open. </p><p>At this point Crystal was sobbing out something that reminded Gigi of a nervous laugh almost. Her face was red and her hands trembled. </p><p>"You're doing so good baby, cumming for me like this." Gigi had laid her forehead against Crystal's, speaking softly at the teary eyed girl underneath her. Crystal could only nod, trying to will her body to reach up and kiss her. Gigi seemed to get the idea, closing the space and allowing a messy kiss. </p><p>Crystal tried to kiss back, steadied by her lover's hand on her cheek. Her ragged breath mingled with Gigi's as the sounds trying to escape were drowned by the lips on hers. </p><p>Her lover's fingers had never stopped doing the same circles, she didn't know how long she could take it, she felt the bundle of nerves oversensitive, reacting every time Gigi brushed harshly against it. </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, its-" she didn't know what she wanted to say. Too much? Not enough? Amazing? The best orgasm of my life? All of them would be correct, but her mouth didn't seem to catch up with her brain, so the sentence was left floating around them. Trembling words being spoken over her lover's lips. </p><p>"I know you can take it baby, just a little more, I want to see you ruined." The predatory smile on Gigi should've probably scared her, instead in the little awareness she had left she felt more wetness gushing out of her. </p><p>She held onto Gigi's shoulder with a shaky hand, her eyes still fixed on her lover's. She knew it was a lot for Gigi too, so she kept whispering her consent in yelps and sobs. Even with tears down her cheeks she wanted her to keep going, take her to the limit. </p><p>She didn't have the energy, or the lucidity, to feel ashamed about the thrashing and crying. She didn't know when Gigi planned on stopping, part of her hoped she'd go on forever. She also didn't know, after the second orgasm, if it all had been just one long orgasm or multiple ones. It did feel like waves carrying her. But the sensation between her legs was white fire. She could feel her hips trying to get away, but Gigi always chased it down again, not seeming to mind at all. Instead she reassured her with sweet words. </p><p>At some point her moves became slower, and Crystal broke down, sobbing. </p><p>"I know, I know baby." Did she though? It was as if she had been unravelled, her whole body still twitching even if the caresses provided by Gigi were soft now. "You are amazing Crys" Their mouths found each other again, kissing slowly and tenderly. </p><p>"I can't believe you did that, I've never cummed like that before." Her voice was hoarse and laboured. Her body felt like Jell-o. </p><p>"You took it beautifully, I'm so proud of you." There was something in Gigi's tone that was too sweet for them having fucked only twice. But Crystal didn't complain and basked in the adoring looks. </p><p>Previous worries seemed to have been completely erased, as she laid boneless on her bed. Gigi went to fetch a cloth and water. Finding a fucked out Crystal trying to sit back against the headboard. </p><p>"Crys, lay back down right now" </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No buts, I'm tired, you're tired, we're going to sleep now" Gigi tried to sound convincing and not too harsh. She could tell Crystal was two seconds away from passing out on the bed. </p><p>"okay mom" Crystal rolled her eyes. But she eagerly went to lay down on her bed. </p><p>Gigi took the time to clean them both up nicely, being particularly gentle with Crystal. She left the cloth in the bathroom. </p><p>"Come on, I'm waiting!" Crystal smiled, voice soft as she held the covers up for her. </p><p>Gigi slipped next to her, immediately finding Crystal wrapped around her, almost in a protective manner. Before she could think too hard about it, the regular breathing of her lover fast asleep lulled her into unconsciousness. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! Lov uuu 💙</p><p>If u liked it you're very welcome to leave a comment 😏</p><p> </p><p>If interested in talking about anything, or in need of a creative hand (I know I always am) you can find me on tumblr @amore-vincit-omnia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>